


Stealing His Thunder

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my Lifelong Love Letter universe. It can be read as a stand alone as always. It’s 2017 on Sebastian’s birthday.





	Stealing His Thunder

You smiled walking into the living room from the kitchen. Sebastian was standing, leaning against the wall watching all of your guests with your kids. Alex was in Georgeta’s arms while Isabella was bouncing around Chris and Will keeping them more than occupied with her shenanigans. Everyone was swooning over your children and Sebastian looked so happy just observing them.

“They are kinda stealing your thunder aren’t they?” you teased, wrapping your arms around Sebastian from behind.

“Yeah. Thank God,” he exaggerated, making you laugh, but you knew he wasn’t entirely joking. Sebastian wasn’t the type of guy that needed to be the center of attention or even enjoyed it. You suggesting you celebrated his birthday at home with family and friends had taken a bit of persuasion. As soon as he realized it was you wanting to do something for him, but not really having the energy to leaving the house and running around New York all day yet he had given in.

“Seb. What are you doing?” You giggled when a mischievous look spread across his face and he took your hand dragging you off.

“Sebastian,” you tried to scold as the door to the laundry room close behind you, but the twinkle in your eyes gave you away. He didn’t hesitate to push you against the wall, capturing you with his body.

“What are you doing, you dork,” you laughed, “we have guests.”

“Yeah. And our kids are entertaining them,” he wiggled his eyebrows as you, making you laugh into his kiss. It didn’t take long for you to melt into him completely, wrapping your arms around his neck as you let his hands tenderly explore your body above your clothes.

You weren’t sure how long you kissed him for but you were completely out of breath when he finally pulled back a little with a cheeky grin on his face, making you roll your eyes as you pushed him back. You tried to straighten your clothes but didn’t get far before Sebastian had you wrapped in his arms again and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re impossible, you know that right?” you asked affectionately, with a huge smile on your face that was mirrored on Sebastian’s.

“Doesn’t matter. You still love me,” his smile grew with your answer as he leaned in to his you again.

“More than you know,” you sighed against his lips. Truth was you were happy to stay hidden in the laundry room, making out with him until you got caught if that was what he wanted. He made you happier than you ever thought possible and being in his arms was no sacrifice at all.


End file.
